


San Jose del Monte

by jaenmenses



Category: KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance and Drama
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaenmenses/pseuds/jaenmenses
Summary: Taun-taon lumuluwas si Kyungsoo sa isang bayan sa Bulacan tuwing bakasyon kung saan childhood friend niya si Jongin. At nalalapit na ang panahon na luluwas siyang muli sa nasabing bayan. Ngunit paano niya ito haharapin kung tatlong buwan nakalipas, umamin ng damdamin ang ngayo'y binatang si Jongin.





	San Jose del Monte

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry po. Hindi na na edit. First time ko po. Sana pasado pa rin sa iniyo. Salamat sa makakabasa.

2001

Bakasyon na ngang muli. Mainit na ang haplos ng hangin sa balat ni Kyungsoo. Panahon na naman ng pagubos ng oras sa mga walang katuturang bagay na ikinasisiya ng mga kabataan tuwing marso.

Kapag ganitong panahon, madaling araw ginigising si Kyungsoo ni Nanay Ligaya para sa pang alas-singko nilang biyahe. Ang lahat ng gamit na kailangan niya ay kagabi pa nakaempake. Pati nga mga kendi at sitsirya na naipon niya sa buong linggo ay isinilid niya sa sariling bag. Ito para kay ano. Ito para rin to kay ano. Pati ang mga laruan na maliliit na napanalunan niya lang sa pabunot sa covered court tuwing linggo. At kapag ganitong madaling araw, madalas sumakit ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa excitement sa biyahe. Dahil bukod sa makaalis at makatakas sa usok at gulo ng maynila, mga tanawin at mga bagong mukha ng tao ang nagbibigay ng kakaibang saya at kuntento kay Kyungsoo habang nasa biyahe. 

Pangalawa sa tatlong magkakapatid si Kyungsoo ngunit siya ang tila sobrang napalapit sa kanyang Nanay Ligaya, dahil daw cute siya saka masunurin at may takot. Nanay Ligaya ang tawag nila Kyungsoo sa kanilang Lola, bagay na nakasanayan sa kanilang pamilya. Bukod ron, mas natutuwa daw ang matanda kapag Nanay ang tawag sa kanya ng kanyang mga apo. 

Alas-kwatro impunto sila nakarating sa terminal ng bus. At ikinagugulat ni Kyungsoo ang mga taong nauna nang nakapuwesto sa mga mahahabang upuan sa terminal, na sobrang aga niyang gumising ngunit may mga mas nauna pang nagising kesa sa kanya. Maraming tao sa terminal. Iba’t ibang tao. May mga tindero, mga magbabakasyon, mga bata, matanda at palaboy. 

Alas-kwatro y medya na ng magsimulang magpaakyat ng mga pasahero sa bus. Mabagal ang mga taong umaakyat bagay na ikinaiinis ni Kyungsoo dahil ikinababahala niya ang maunahan sa paborito niyang puwesto sa loob ng bus… ang bintana.

Tumawa ng mahina si Nanay Ligaya nang makaupo na sila sa pang dalawahang upuan. Iniayos muna nito ang kanilang mga kagamitan bago niya ikinumot ang jacket sa nagsusumiksik na si Kyungsoo. “Naku magsusuka ka na naman niyan mamaya, nag dala ka ba ng candy?” pagpapaalala ni Nanay Ligaya ngunit may ngiti sa mukha.

Kapag ganitong nasa tabi na ng bintana si Kyungsoo, hindi na ito mapapalingon kahit saan. Tumango tango ito habang mahigpit na binabalot ang sarili ng malaking jacket na pagmamayari ni Nanay Ligaya. 

“Opo, marami akong dalang candy. Saka dinamihan ko po talaga kasi aawayin ako ni Jingoy pag inubusan ko siya e.” sagot ng walong taon na si Kyungsoo. Hindi na bago kay nanay Ligaya ang marinig sa bibig ng apo ang pangalang jingoy. Si Jingoy na anak ni Eddie na isa sa may pinakamalaking lupa sa bayan nila sa Bulacan. Dating nakikisaka lang si Eddie nung mga kapanahunan nila Nanay Ligaya, ngunit sa sipag at tiyaga at determinasyon, lumago ang sinasaka nito at pinagpalang nakaipon ng malaki-laki at nagpasyang bilhin ang isang parte ng lupain. Tila sinuwerte na nga ang pamilyang yon dahil sunod-sunod ang mga kumukuha ng supply sa kanila na nanggagaling pa ng iba’t-ibang lugar sa buong bansa. Hanggang sa halos kalahating lupain na ng bayan nila ang pagmamayari nito. Sa kabila ng magandang buhay na narating nito, nanatili itong mabuti at mapagpakumbabang kababaro. At dito marahil nagmana si Jingoy na sobrang naging malapit sa apo niyang si Kyungsoo. Mula pagdating ni Kyungsoo sa Bulacan, hangang sa makauwi ito, taun-taon, laging magkasama ang dalawang bata. Magmula sa umaga, mawawalang parang bula ang dalawa at makikita na lamang ng mga kamaganakan nila Nanay Ligaya at Mang Eddie na nagtatakbuhan sa damuhan ang dalawa, na tila walang bukas. Bunsong anak si Jingoy ni Mang Eddie, kasunod sa panganay niyang babae. Mabait ito at tahimik, parehong pareho ng ugali ni Kyungsoo kaya siguro nagkakasundo. Malimit sila makipaglaro sa ibang bata. Mas madalas silang makitang dalawa lang na naghahabulan, naliligo sa ilog, pumapapak ng mangga at nagaaway, ngunit nagkakaayos rin sa huli.

“E plastic? Nagdala ka ba ng plastic? Mamaya maya lang susuka ka na riyan.” Muling pangaasar ni Nanay Ligaya. Tulad ng nakasanayan ng matanda, hindi siya lilingunin ni Kyungsoo, nakatanaw lamang ito sa bintana, pinagmamasdan ang mga bangketang nadaraanan sa siyudad.

“Opo, nagdala rin po ako ng plastic. Hindi na ko masusuka, malaki na ko.” Sagot naman ng kunwaring palaban na si Kyungsoo.

Tumawa lang ng mahina si Nanay Ligaya at marahan na hinaplos ang apo sa ulunan nito  bago inayos ang mga paa nito at isinampa sa mga kanlungan niya. “O ayan, para hindi ka mamanhid.” Ngunit dali-dali ring inalis ni Kyungsoo ang mga paa sa kanlungan ng lola. “Wag na Nay, e kasi sasakit leeg ko. Hindi ako makakanood ng maayos.” Dahilan kay Nanay Ligaya ng batang si Kyungsoo sa reklamong baka hindi niya maayos na masilayan ang mga madaraanang lugar ng bus na sinasakyan. Dahil sa labis na katuwaan, muling hinaplos ni Nanay Ligaya sa buhok ang apo, minasdan sandal bago umupo ng maayos para naman makapagpahinga.

 

Malamig. Maaliwalas at presko na ang hangin na dumadapo sa balat ni Kyungsoo. Maingat niyang pinagmamasdan ang bawat bayan na nadaraanan ng tricycle. Ito na nga, ito na nga ang bayan ng San Jose del Monte. Malawak. Bukas ang kalangitan, kung saan kubo, talahiban at palayan ang kayamanan ng tao. At dito, walang sikat, walang mas magaling, walang mas maganda, walang mas matalino. Isa ka lang tuldok sa matagumpay at payapang lupain ng Bulacan. 

At dito, lahat ng taong makakasalubong mo, para mo na ring kamaganak, tulad ng pagabot ng isang lalaki kay Nanay Ligaya ng isang basket ng kamote na parang kung sa Maynila, nagabot ka ng plastic ng basura sa basurero. 

“Uy Gaya, yan na yung panganay mong apo? Ang laki na a.” Pagbati ng isang kababaryo kay Nanay Ligaya nang makababa sila mula tricycle.

“Naku ito yung pangalawa kong apo. Yung panganay nuwebe anyos na yun, sayang lang e hindi palasama sakin mapasyal dito.” Sagot ni Nanay Ligaya habang iniaabot sa naturang kababaryo ang ilan sa mga kamote sa basket na dala niya.

“Ang gandang lalaki niyang apo mo na yan. Sobrang pagkaputi e. Ganyan rin ba kulay ng nanay niya?” sagot naman ng butihing kababaryo.

Ang walong taon na si Kyungsoo, palinga-linga sa malawak na bukirin sa kanilang lugar, ngayon pa lang, may hinahanap na ang kanyang mga mata. Hindi na niya alintana na hatakin siya ni Nanay Ligaya upang akbayan at ipagmalaki sa mga kababaryo ang apo.

Kailangan lakarin ang malawak na bukirin bago makarating sa bahayan sila Kyungsoo. Sa kalagitnaan ng paglalakad, natanaw na ni Kyungsoo ang mangilan-ngilang kabataan na nagaabang sa pagdating nila. Hindi na kailangan sabihan si Kyungsoo sa nakita ni Nanay Ligaya, dahil mula sa ilang metrong layo sa kabahayan, naroroon ang batang si Jingoy at lakad-takbo na papunta sa gitna ng bukirin.

“Kyungsoo!” mula sa ilang metrong layo, naririnig na ni Kyungsoo ang malakas ngunit mahina pa sa kanyang pandinig ang pagtawag ni Jingoy sa kanya. Gusto na niya bumitaw sa pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Nanay Ligaya ngunit alam niya na kailangan ng matanda ang pagalalay niya sa paglalakad. Halos mahatak na niya ang lola sa pabilis ng pabilis niyang lakad.

“Kyungsoo anak, dahan dahan lang, baka ako madapa.” Saway ng matanda na unti-unti nang naiinis. Malakas na ang pintig ng dugo ni Kyungsoo habang pinipilit na liitan ang mga hakbang. Parang lumalakas ang buong katawan niya habang pinagmamasdan tumakbo ang kalarong si Jingoy.

Walang anu-ano, lumuhod si Kyungsoo sa damuhan nang magpangabot sila ni Jingoy. Dali-dali niyang binuksan ang bag at kinuha lahat ng nakaplastik niyang kendi. “O, madami yan a!” malakas na pagmamalaki ni Kyungsoo. Oo, kakaibang pagmamalaki ang nararamdaman niya ngayon dahil sa wakas hindi niya naubos sa biyahe ang baun-baong mga kendi at sitsirya.

Agad namang inabot ni Jingoy ang mga nakaplastik na pampasakit ng ngipin sabay ibinalot sa kanyang damit habang hinihingal. “Tara dali pakita ko sayo si bingo.” Hingal na pagmamadali ni Jingoy. Yung bago niyang biik ang tinutukoy. Nagmamadali at kitang-kita sa mga kilos ang pagiging masaya ngayon ni Jingoy.

Jingoy na bunso ni Eddie, Jongin ang tunay na pangalan. Mahahaba ang biyas, patpatin at mahaba ang buhok kumpara sa karaniwang kabataang lalaki. Maamo ang mukha, kayumanggi ang kulay. Siyete anyos. At palaging nakanguso.

Lumingon sandali si Kyungsoo sa lola niya, “Nay! Dun lang kami ni Jingoy a!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo na ang ibig sabihin Nay pakibitbit na lang tong bag ko a. Malaya nang nakatakbo sila Jingoy at Kyungsoo pagkatapos tumango ni Nanay Ligaya.

Habang kalong kalong ni Jingoy ang mga kendi sa damit niya, dahan dahan silang lumapit sa kulungan ng baboy. Nakatakip na ang mga maliliit na palad ni Kyungsoo sa ilong at bibig. “Ang maho naman dido.” reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang ingat na ingat na di maputikan ang paa.

“Ayun! Ayun si bingo.” Pagmamadali ni Jingoy, nakapatong ang kanang palad sa bumbunan ni Kyungsoo. At dahil mas matangkad siya dito, nagagawa niya ang mga bagay na nagagawa ng isang kuya, para sa kanyang bunso, bagay na hindi nila batid. Dahil sa mga kabataan, kung sino ang mas matangkad, siyang mas matanda.

Dali-daling dinukwang ni Kyungsoo ang ulo para mahuli ng tingin ang tinutukoy ni Jingoy na alaga.

“Alin diyan, e ang dami dami niyan.” Pagrereklamo ni Kyungsoo na magkasalubong na ang makakapal na kilay. Inginuso ni Jingoy ang kinaroroonan ni bingo, hirap na ituro gamit ang mga kamay dahil maingat na kinakalong ang plastik ng mga kendi sa kanyang damit. “Yun o, yung mamula-mula yung kulay! San ka ba kasi nakatingin?” Pinilit nitong alalayan ang mga kendi sa iisang kamay at lumamit ng bahagya sa kulungan at itinuro si bingo. “Yan o, nagiisang mamula-mula lang naman yan si bingo.”

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jingoy bago pinagmasdan si bingo. “Hala ang taba!” manghang sambit ni Kyungsoo. Si bingo na ata ang pinaka cute na biik na nakita niya sa tanan ng buhay niya. Maliit ito kumpara sa mga kapatid, mamula-mula ang balat at sadyang mabilis ang kilos. “Ang taba naman niyan parang baboy!”

Lakas ng tawa ni Jingoy sa narinig. “E anak nga ng baboy yan kaya mukhang baboy talaga yan, bulag ka ba?”

“Hindi ako bulag. Akin na nga yang kendi ko.” Inis na pananakot ni Kyungsoo. Sa mga ganitong pagpapalitan nila ng linya, madalas mapikon si Kyungsoo at nauuwi sa bangayan, sa takutan, sa hindi na kita bati, hindi na kita bibigyan ng kendi o uuwi na ko bukas hindi na ko babalik dito na mga linyahan ni Kyungsoo na madalas patulan rin ni Jingoy sa inis.

Parehas murang edad. Parehas na maigsi ang mga pasensya. Parehas tama. Parehas ng hilig ng laro, ng pagkain. Walang mas nakahihigit sa pagiging malapit nila sa isa’t-isa. 

Isang buwan at kalahati kung manatili si Kyungsoo sa San Jose del Monte. Mas maaga siyang nagigising sa maberdeng lugar na yon kesa sa maynila. Mas magaan ang katawan niya at mas masarap gumising, lalu na’t alam niyang wala siyang ibang gagawin sa buong araw kundi ang maglaro, kumain at maglaro uli.

May ipinatayong peryahan ngayong araw, ilang metro mula sa mga kabahayan. Mahigpit ang pagkahawak ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jingoy dahil maraming bata, napakaraming bata. Palakad-lakad, paikot-ikot. Huminto sila sa harapan ng nilalakong sorbetes. 

“Manong, ube po sakin saka isang chocolate.” Nakayukong sabi ni Jingoy habang bumubunot ng barya sa maluwang niyang bulsa. Madalas niyang akbayan ang maliit na katawan ni Kyungsoo o hawakan ito sa balikat. Naroon na mapapatitig siya sa mukha nito dahil kung minsan ay nagsasalubong ang mga kilay tulad na lang kung paano ito magreklamo ngayon.

“Ayoko ng chocolate.” Nakangusong pangangatwiran ni Kyungsoo. Bahagya niyang tinulak ang mga braso ni Jingoy para ipagdiinan ang pinaglalaban. “Ube rin sakin.”

“Gaya gaya ka talaga.” Pangaasar ni Jingoy sa nagmamaktol na bata. “O baka kurutin mo pa ko, Manong dalawang ube na po pala.”

Kumpara sa kaligayahan na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo sa mga ordinaryong araw niya sa maynila, mas mahirap unawain ang lebel ng saya kapag naririto siya sa Bulacan. Palagi siyang libre at walang iniisip na pagaalala kung tumatakbo pa ba ang oras o ang ba oras ang humahabol sa kanya. 

Kinuha niya ang sorbetes na nilibre sa kanya ng kalarong si Jingoy. Walang puknat ang takbo rito takbo roon ng dalawa. Dito sa Bulacan, kung saan, lahat ay tila malaya.

 

***

 

2009

Walong taon na rin ang lumipas magmula nang hindi na naluwas si Kyungsoo sa San Jose.

Sa taong ito, mas nuanang lumuwas ng Bulacan si Nanay Ligaya dahil sa pumanaw na pinsan. Lolo ni Kyungsoo ang kasama niya nang makarating sa bayan. Sobrang miss na niya ang lugar marahil sa mga panahon na ito, bagong pakiramdam ang dumadapo sa kanya.

Disisais anyos. Sa pasukan, first year college na siya at dahil don, madalas na siyang matulog lagpas alas dose ng gabi. Iniisip niya pa rin kung anong klaseng estudyante ang makakahalubilo niya sa bagong eskwelahan na papasukan. May mga dati kaya siyang kaklase na magiging kaklase niyang muli. Mahirap para sa kanya ang mga bagay na bago.

Huling lamay sa kamag-anak ni Nanay Ligaya, maraming tao sa paligid ng bahay. Nagtipon-tipon ang mga malalapit na kamag-anakan nila sa sala. 

Lahat ay abala sa kanya kanyang usapan nang dumating si Mang Eddie kasa-kasama ang anak na si Jingoy.

Sandaling huminto ang paligid para kay Kyungsoo. Sa hindi niya malamang dahilan, tila hindi niya nakilala ang dating kababata.

Para itong ibang tao. Tumangkad ito sa taas na hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na ito patpatin tulad ng dati. Hindi na rin mahaba ang mga buhok nito at dahil don, mas nakikita na ang anyo ng mukha nito sa liwanag.

“Jingoy, ba’t ‘di ka tumuloy, hindi ba gusto mo makita si Kyungsoo?” Bati ni Mang Eddie sa anak na nakahinto sa pintuan. Katatapos lang lumagok ni Mang Eddie ng unang tagay niya sa gabing ito.

Bahagyang napayuko si Jongin sa sinabi ng ama, napakagat labi na lang siya upang itago ang bahagyang pagkahiya. Nilapitan niya isa isa ang mga matatanda at nagmano. “Magandang gabi po.”

Ang lahat ay nagbigay tingin na may paghanga sa direksyon ni Jongin. Nakangiti ang binata sa mga paghangang natatanggap at pakamot-kamot ng ulo. 

Mula nang dumating ang pamilya nina Mang Eddie sa gabing ito, hindi na nahinto sa pagkabog ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Walong taon nakalipas nang huli niyang nasilayan ang kababatang si Jingoy. Walong taon na hindi niya nakita ang pagababago sa anyo nito. Walong taon na hindi niya alam kung paano ito tumawa, ngumiti, maglakad, magpungas ng mga mata sa umaga, at magsuklay ng buhok gamit ang mga mahahabang daliri tulad ng ginagawa nito ngayon sa kanyang harapan.

Agad na yumuko si Kyungsoo nang mapagmasdan ng binatang nakitingin siya dito. Sa katotohanan ay nakatingin lang si Jingoy noong una, ngunit hindi maalis ni Kyungsoo ang nakakatawang bagay sa kanyang dibidb nang marahan itong tumawa.

“Kumusta ka na?” Sa kaharap na sofa nakaupo si Jingoy nang mga sandaling iyon. Hawak-hawak nito ang basong may lamang alak. Mapushaw na asul ang kamisetang suot nito, short na maong at tsinelas na alpombra. 

Parang bugso ng hindi mapigil na alon kung paano sumagot si Kyungsoo dala ng kaba at halu-halong pagaalala na hindi niya kayang ipaliwanag. Tipong hindi mo sigurado kung nasabi mo ba ng tama ang sinabi mo. O kung sobra ba sa sakto ang sinagot mo. Sa harapan ni Jingoy, tila ba malaking kawalan kung magkamali si Kyungsoo. “A-ayos lang naman, heto palaging pagod.” Mabilis niyang sagot. At muli niyang sinambit ang kanyang linya sa isipan. Ayos lang naman, heto palaging pagod. At sa mga sandaling iyon, nagsimula na siyang bumuo ng mga kwentong magmumukhang maganda sa pandinig nino man.

Itsura lang ang nagbago kay Jingoy dahil ang likas nitong pakikisama ng maayos ay naroroon pa rin. Ang mga tawa nito, ang mga ngiti, ang mga simpleng komento sa mga nakikita nito, komento sa kapitbahay, komento sa mga bata at komento nito hanggang sa isang langgam na tumatangkang kumurot sa kanyang balat.

Humaba ang kwentuhan sa gabing iyon ngunit hindi pa rin tinatagay ni Jingoy ang alak sa baso na hawak niya. 

“Ba’t ‘di mo pa iniinom yan? Hindi ka siguro umiinom talaga no?” pangaasar ni Kyungsoo sa natatawa pa ring si Jingoy. Iniangat nito ang baso at inikot-ikot.

“Kanina pa kasi ‘to sinalin. Hindi na masarap.” Sagot ni Jingoy habang inilalapag sa lamesa ang baso. Muli na naman nitong sinuklay ang buhok gamit ang mga daliri. “Ikaw? Laking maynila ka. Panigurado tanggero ka.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa narinig. “Hindi ako tanggero. Pero umiinom ako. Huwag ka maingay a?”

Nanlaki ng bahagya ang mga mata ni Jingoy. “Gusto mo uminom ngayon?” marahan nitong tanong. Ang isa sa mga bagay na nakakatuwa sa pagkatao nito dahil kahit madalas itong magbitaw ng mga walang katuturang komento ay biglang lumalambot ang boses nito na parang nanlalambing. Naisip bigla ni Kyungsoo kung ganito rin ba si Jingoy sa iba. Kung paano tinatanggap ng taong makakarinig ang mga ganitong salitaan ni Jingoy. Dahil kung siya ang tatanungin, wala pa siyang nakikilalang tulad ng binatang ito at tila parang gusto niya ang bagay na iyon kay Jingoy. 

Umiling si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang mga pagkain sa lamesa. “Ayoko uminom ngayon. Gusto ko lang ng mangga. Kaso kanina pa yon nabalatan kaya parang ayoko na.”

“Parang narinig ko na yung dahilan na yan a.” Nakangising sagot ni Jingoy habang tinititigan si Kyungsoo.

“Gusto ko nga ng mangga kaso nga o.”

“Bukas kuha kita ng mangga.”

“Kaya mo pa rin umakyat sa puno?”

“Hindi naman inaakyat ang mangga, sinusungkit yon.”

“Inaakyat mo yun dati.”

“Sinusungkit ko na ngayon.”

“Wow.”

“Wow. Dati hala lang kaya mo e. Ngayon may wow na.”

Hanggang hating gabi nagkuwentuhan sina Kyungsoo at Jingoy. Alas-tres na ng madaling araw ng magyayang umuwi si mang eddie. Nakangiting nagpaalam si Jingoy sa lahat maliban kay Kyungsoo.

“Gumising ka ng maaga a. Sunduin kita ng alas siyete.” Bulong ni Jingoy kay Kyungsoo. Tumango lang si kyungsoo kahit natatawa sa sinabi ni Jingoy. Ganun pa man, nagawa niyang makatulog agad nang mabawasan ng tao sa bahay.

 

~~~

 

Alas sais imedya nasa harapan na ng bahay si Jingoy, sakay ng motorsiklo na ngayon lang nakita ni Kyungsoo. Ngumunguya pa ng pandesal si Kyungsoo nang lumabas ng bahay at sapilitang napasakay sa dala-dalang motorsiklo ni Jingoy.

“Kumapit ka mabuti.”

“San ba tayo kukuha ng mangga? Meron naman sa iniyo a, hindi naman yon malayo.” Tanong ni Kyungsoo na panay ayos sa pagupo.

“Hahanap tayo ng malaking mangga.” Sagot ni Jingoy. Inistart nito ang motorsiklo at pasigaw na nagpaalam kina nanay ligaya.

 

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa mga beywang ni Jingoy. Nakakatakot ito magpatakbo ng motorsiklo, para silang lumilipad. Sa tanan ng buhay ni Kyungsoo iilang beses pa lamang siya naangkas sa motorsiklo at hindi niya maiwasang matakot. Bagay na ayaw niyang mahalata ni Jingoy. Ayaw niyang sirain ang mood ng binata na talaga namang napakaaliwalas. Si Jinggoy na palaging positibo ang takbo ng isip.

Mahaba rin ang naging biyahe nila, bagay na pinagaalala ni Kyungsoo. Hindi sigurado ni Kyungsoo kung nasa paanan na ba sila ng bundok na kung tawagin ay balabag. Hindi siya sigurado kung pagagalitan ba siya ni nanay ligaya pag nalaman na nakarating sila sa lugar na’to. Hindi niya alam, pero hinayaan niya si Jingoy na yayain siya kung saan man sila maglakad. 

Napagtanto na lang niya na isang water fall pala ang pakay ni Jingoy. Sumunod siya pagkaraang makaupo si Jingoy sa tabi ng isang puno. Duon sila muling nagkakuwentuhan tungkol sa mga gawain nila noong bata pa sila. Dito nasabi ni Jingoy na noong umalis si Kyungsoo at halos walong taon na hindi pumasyal ay nakahanap rin siya ng ibang kalaro. Natatawa si Kyungsoo dahil dinedemo pa ng binata kung paano siya mainis sa mga bagong kaibigan. 

At sa gitna ng kuwentuhan nila, di naiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang maisip na, sino kaya ang naging kasintahan na ni Jingoy.

Dahil mukhang magalang at maalagang kasintahan si Jingoy sa masuwerteng dalaga.

 

2010

 

Nagmamadali. Palaging nagmamadali si Kyungsoo sa bawat oras. Naghahanap pa rin siya ng dahilan bakit ayaw niyang bumangon at pumasok sa eskwela.

Panahon na naman ng puyatan, sagaran at iyakan. Patapos na ang unang semester ngayong taon at panahon na naman para manatili siya at makipagsiksikan sa mga computer shop.

Maingay sa loob ng shop at agad-agad niyang sinalpak ang headphones sa ulo niya. Mayroon pa siyang dalawang oras bago ang susunod na klase. Inilapag niya ang bag sa tabi ng monitor at nagsimulang mag log-in sa kanyang social media account. Balak niyang ubusin ang isang oras sa kanyang personal na pangangailangan. Yung isa pang oras, yun na lamang ang gagamitin niya para sa mga mas dapat niyang gawin.

Binuksan niya rin ang YouTube upang makinig ng kanta. Abala siya sa pagusisa sa mga kung anu-anong posts sa wall nang mapansin niyang meron siyang friend request.

Agad-agad niya itong binuksan at tila napahawak siya sa dibdib sa nakita. Gusto niyang matawa sa profile picture na nakadisplay sa profile ng nagrerequest. Picture kasi ito ng isang binatilyong nakasuot ng jersey. Patpatin at mahaba pa ang buhok.

“Jingoy Kim.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo habang nakangiti. Hindi niya maalalang nasabi niya kay Jingoy na meron siyang social media account ngunit ganun pa man, tuwa ang nadarama niya dahil sa pambihirang ginawa nito. Nalaman niyang hindi ito naka-online nang tanggapin niya ang request nito ngunit hindi siya nagdalawang isip na magiwan ng mensahe.

 

Kyungsoo: Hoy Jingoy, hindi ka naman sigurado kung ako                                                                                                   nga tong account na to pero wow swerte mo dahil di ka nagkamali. Pasalamat ka mabait ako                                                                                                       inaccept ko request mo. 

Miss ko na San Jose. Sana makaluwas ako sa                                                                                                   susunod na bakasyon. Ang dami ko kasing    ginagawa kahit march may ginagawa ako. 

Nga pala may nalimutan akong itanong,                                                                                                               nalimutan mo ring ipaalala,

Kumusta si Bingo?

 

Magtatype pa sana siya nang biglang tumunog ang message notif. Bigla siyang kinabahan nang makatanggap ng sagot mula kay Jingoy.

 

Jinggoy: Grabe ka hindi mo man lang hiningi                                                                                                             cellphone number ko kay nanay ligaya.

Kyungsoo: Grabe ka hindi ka man lang                                                                                                                               ba magha-hi? Hindi ko naman alam na                   may cellphone ka na.

Jinggoy: Nasa papel yun

Kyungsoo: Ang alin?

Jinggoy: Yung number ko, nakasulat sa                                                                                                                              papel inabot ko kay nanay ligaya bago    siya bumalik diyan.

Kyungsoo: Wala siyang nababanggit                                                                                                                    saka baka wala na yung papel      nalimutan na ni nanay.

Jinggoy: 0919

Kyungsoo: ?? ha?

Jinggoy: 09193008890

Jinggoy: Ay mali yan mali yan

Kyungsoo: hahaha

Jinggoy: 09193008090

Jinggoy: yan a baka di mo                                                                                                                                                  naman ako itext a

Kyungsoo: Smart ka globe ako                                                                                                                                              ano ba yan

Jinggoy: Text mo ko agad a

 

Nung gabing yon rin nagkausap sila sa pamamagitan ng text. Halos gabi gabi sila kung magusap na parang walang bukas. At unti-unti napansin ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kainosente si Jinggoy sa mga ganitong bagay tulad ng cellphone at computer.

Pero sa lahat ng mga nakakatext niya sa mga kaklase at kakilala, si Jinggoy lang ang napagtitiyagaan niyang kausapin ng magdamag. Nakakatuwa kasi ang pagiging korni nito at palaging may kwento. Pero minsan talaga namang nakakapraning na ang pagiging inosente nito lalu na nang isang beses pagkatapos ng unang klase niya ay mayroong 15 unread messages sa inbox niya. Naroroon ang message na nagsasabing nakatanggap siya ng load na halagang 30 pesos. Mga mensaheng mula sa network. At sampu sa labinlimang laman ng inbox niya ay mula kay Jinggoy.

Napakamot ulo na lang si Kyungsoo. Dahil sa mga oras na to malamang ay nakain na ang load na binigay ni Jinggoy sa kanya dahil sa mga kung anu-anong pakulo ng network. Natatawa siya habang binabasa ang mga message ni Jinggoy na tila nagaalala dahil hindi siya sumasagot na nauwi sa pagaakalang wala na siyang load at nauwi pa sa pagpapaload sa kanya.

Agad niya itong pinadalhan ng text at siniguro na ayos lang ito. Pinaliwanag rin niya rito kung paanong nawala ang load ng ganun kadali at natawa sa mga sagot ni Jinggoy.

Araw-araw sila naguusap kung hindi sa text, sa social media naman. Panay ang kuwento ni Jinggoy sa eskuwelahang pinapasukan. Magmula sa instruktor niya na palaging attendance lang ang pinagagawa hanggang sa instruktor niya na tila ba sinusulit ang oras sa pagtuturo, napakasipag at napakasungit. Naroroong makukuwento rin ni Jinggoy ang mga kaklaseng allowance lang ang gusto at tambay lang ang kayang gawin sa buong araw. Minsan rin napapakuwento si Jinggoy ng mga bagay tungkol sa sarili. Tulad nung isang araw ay may grupo ng kababaihan na nagpakilala sa kanya. Simula noon ay palagi na siyang kinakantyawan ng mga kaklase sa isang dalaga mula sa grupo na yon. Nasabi rin ni Jinggoy na mabait daw at mahinhin si Ashley. Ashley. Ilang beses na rin nila napagusapan si Ashley at para kay Kyungsoo mukhang ganap na binata na talaga si Jinggoy at masaya siya para sa kaibigan.

 

~~~

 

Laging makuwento si Jinggoy. Kahit pa nga yung mga isang beses niya lang nakilala, ikinukwento pa niya kay Kyungsoo. Kung isang libro lang si Kyungsoo, sa isip-isip niya, isang buong libro na siya ng buhay ni Jinggoy sa dami ng kinukwento nito, at mukhang masaya ito sa bago nitong kaibigan, si Em-em.

Si em-em. Ang binabaeng staff sa canteen ng school nila Jinggoy. Mabait daw ito at palagi nalilibre ng pananghalian si Jinggoy. Minsan rin itong naglaba daw ng uniform ni Jinggoy na naputikan sa pakikipaglaro ng basketball sa ilalim ng ulan sa campus. Ito rin ang minsang nagpapautang sa mga kaklase ni Jinggoy. Ito rin ang minsang katext ni Jinggoy sa gabi. Mabati daw si em-em. Maasikaso. At gwapo daw kung naging matsong lalaki lang.

Naging malapit it okay Jinggoy at minsan rin itong napadpad sa isa sa mga inuman ng tropa nila Jinggoy.

~~~

“Sandali lang.” ika ni Kyungsoo na pababa pa lamang sa sinasakyang jeep. Kausap niya si Jinggoy sa cellphone at kanina pa siya naiinis dahil hindi sila magkaintindihan gawa ng nasa biyahe siya kanina. Hindi rin niya maintindihan bakit tila hindi maganda ang timpla ng boses ni Jinggoy mula pa kaninang umaga.

“Hindi ka naman galit diba?” pang sampung tanong na ni Jinggoy ang linya niyang yan at naguumpisa nang mainis ng tuluyan si Kyungsoo.

“Bakit nga ko magagalit?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad papunta sa gate ng eskuwelahan. Narinig niya ang malakas na buntong hininga ni Jinggoy bago ito muling nagsalita. “Hindi ka na sumagot sa mga text ko kagabi.”

“Inaantok na nga ko kasi diba?” sagot ni Kyungsoo, pilit na hinihinahon ang boses sa kabila ng namumuong inis sa pinaguusapan. Minsan nauubusan na talaga siya ng mga dahilan sa napakaraming tanong ni Jinggoy. Kagabi, magkausap sila sa text nang nasabi ni Jinggoy na nasa inuman siya kasama ang mga kaklase. Birthday daw kasi ng isa nilang kaklase at marami rami rin daw ang mga pumunta, tulad ng bagong kaibigan na si em-em. 

“Naguusap pa tayo kagabi tapos bigla ka na lang hindi sumagot. Sabihin mo sakin kung bakit ka biglang nawala.” Rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo ang sinseridad sa boses ng binata. Kung ano ang dahilan bakit siya biglang nawalan ng gana sa pakikipagusap kay Jinggoy kagabi, hindi na niya alam ang sagot. Basta naramdaman niya na ayaw niyang magreply sa mga texts ni Jinggoy at gusto na lang niya matulog. Muling nagbuntong hininga si Jinggoy nang walang nakuhang sagot mula sa kanya. “Please, ramdam kong galit ka. Sabihin mo yung dahilan. Kung hindi mo gusto na umiinom ako hindi na ko iinom—“

“—hindi ganon Jinggoy, anu ka ba!” tarantang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Kung bakit ba naman ganito ka- sensitibo si Jinggoy ngayon ay hindi kumportable si Kyungsoo dito.  Gusto na niyang ibaba ang cellphone sa inis na nararamdaman. Bakit ba kasi naging ganito ang timpla ng usapan nila.

“E ano?”

“May klase na ko, mamaya na lang tayo magusap.”

Isinandal na lang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa upuan sa loob ng klase nang sa wakas ay maibaba niya ang cellphone. Hindi na niya tinignan kung anu man ang huling mensahe na pinadala ni Jinggoy, hindi naman parang mauubusan siya ng oras para rito. Sa tabi niya ang kaklaseng si Jongdae na madalas niya kasama at nagiisang kayang umunawa rin sa mga drama niya sa buhay.

 

Maingay sa paligid, magulo ang pila sa kahabaan ng pasilyo sa registrar. Pawisan ang mga estudyante paikot sa kanya-kanyang grupo. Pilit kinakaya ni Kyungsoo ang pag-upo sa masikip niyang puwesto sa mahabang upuan habang nililibang ang sarili sa paglalaro sa cellphone. Kausap niya si Jongdae sa mga oras na yon. Umangil ang kaklaseng binata at sinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. 

“Bakit ang bagal?” ingit ni Jongdae na iritang-irita na sa pagkatagal-tagal ng usad ng pila. Ala-una na ng hapon, katatapos lang ng lunch break at hindi pa sila nanananghalian sa takot na maunahan sa pila. Tapos na ang unang semester at panahon na naman ng isa pang kalbaryo ng mga estudyante, ang enrolment at ang makukupad na tumatao sa registrar.

“Ang init.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo para lang may masagot siya dahil walang-wala na siyang lakas sa dami ng tinapos na plates nung mga nakaraang araw. Pumihit ng bahagya si Jongdae na parang kating-kati na ito makawala sa kalbaryong ito.

“Gutom na ko parang awa.” Mangiyak-ngiyak na reklamo ni Jongdae na kanina pa abala rin sa paglalaro ng games sa cellphone niya. Abala naman si Kyungsoo sa bawat text messages ni Jinggoy. At tila kanina pa ata pasulyap-sulyap si Jongdae sa cellphone ni Kyungsoo dahil bigla itong nagkumento.

“Jinggoy.” Pansisita ni Jongdae sa kaklaseng katabi na ngayo’y salubong na ang mga kilay. Hindi naman na bago kay Jongdae kung sino man si Jinggoy, lalu’t madalas itong mabanggit ni Kyungsoo kung minsa’y inis siya dito. “Si Jinggoy na naman. Ano niloadan ka na naman ba niya? Araw-araw na yan?”

“Hindi ko naman siya hinihingan ng load e.” depensa ni Kyungsoo habang isa-isang binubura ang mga text messages sa kanyang inbox.

“Wag na burahin, magsisi ka pa niyan later.”pangaasar ni Jongdae na unti-unting nagbabago ang mood mula sa pagiging iritado dahil sa nakakabagot na hapon.

“Weh?” nakangusong banat ni Kyungsoo, kalmado at kontrolado ang sarili. Ngunit minsan hindi siya nakakaligtas sa mga titig ni Jongdae na mapanghusga. Sandali silang nagkatitigan bago binasag ni Kyungsoo ang maling hinala ng kaibigan “tropa ko to.”

“parehas kami ni Jinggoy na tropa mo, Kyungsoo. Kelan ba huling text mo sakin? Teka scroll lang ako.” Pandidiin ni Jongdae na nuoy nasisiyahan na sa pangaasar sa kaibigan.

“adik mo balakadyan.” Itinago na ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa kanyang bulsa at kumuha ng babasahin sa loob ng bag, siya namang andar ng pila. Ilang oras pa lumipas bago sila nakalapit sa counter ng registrar. Madilim na at talagang pagod na pagod na ang magkaibigan. 

Sa labas ng eskuwelahan naghihiwalay ng daan sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo at bago pa man makalayo si Kyungsoo, may pahabol pang linya si Jongdae, “pakisabi kay jinggoy mo loadan niya rin ako, 15 lang.”

“baliw!”

“Haha.”

 

~~~

 

Kanina pa. Kanina pa parang putol lagi ang mga mensahe ni Jinggoy. Kanina pa ito nagsesend ng mga blangkong messages. At kanina pa ito paulit-ulit sa tanong na kung nakauwi na ba siya. At sa totoo lang, hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo bakit ito nagsasabi ng mga bagay na hindi naman nito sinasabi nuon.

Hanggang ngayon, hindi ito mabura ni Kyungsoo.

May sasabihin ako.

Tapos na ang hapunan ngunit hindi pa rin nasasabi ni Jinggoy kung anu man ang sasabihin nito. May parte sa kanya na para siyang kinakabahan. Ito ang unang beses na nagpaalala si Jinggoy na meron siyang sasabihin at tila importante ito. Hindi maaiwasan ni Kyungsoo na isipin ang mga maaaring sabihin ni binata. Tungkol sa business nila, sa eskuwela, sa mga tao sa bulacan o si Ashley.

Akma siyang uupo sa kutson na tinutulugan nang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone. At talagang bigla siyang kinabahan. Sandali siyang tumigil upang bumuntong hininga bago sinagot ang tawag.

Tahimik.

“Hello?” sambit ni Kyungsoo, nakikiramdam sa nakakabinging katahimikan. Narinig niya ang marahang buntong hininga ni Jinggoy.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Kanina pa ko naghihintay na magsalita ka, hello.”

Marahang tumawa si Jinggoy bago muling tumahimik. Bagay na hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano ba niya matatagalan. Ayaw ba niyang marinig, ngunit ang alin?

“Ano kasi…” buntong hininga. Humahaba ang oras sa linya. Umiigsi ang pasensiya ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang hirap.” Tahimik.

“Ng alin?” inip na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Si em-em.” Mahinang sagot ni Jinggoy. At tila ba alon na biglang humapas sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo, mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang cellphone. Hindi niya alam kung gusto pa ba niyang marinig ang mga susunod na salita.

“Ano?” mahina ring tugon ni Kyungsoo laban sa malakas na kabog ng dibdib, nanginginig na ang mga kamay niya.

“Nagusap kami kahapon. Kinausap niya ko.” Buntong hininga.

“Ah, anu naman pinagusapan niyo?”

“Hindi ko alam gagawin ko. Hindi ko alam isasagot ko.” Sagot ni Jinggoy na tila hirap na hirap sa mga sinasabi niya.

“Teka, di ko magets Jinggoy.”

“Umamin siya sakin Kyungsoo. Gusto niya ko. May gusto sakin si em-em.”

“Wow. Ano say mo?” Malakas ang boses ni Kyungsoo sa pagkakataong ito at kahit sarili niya ay ikinagulat ito.

“Kyungsoo wala, hindi ko alam.” Ito na naman ang tila hirap na hirap na boses ni Jinggoy. Hinihingal na ito at para bang may hinahabol.

“Bakit hindi? Kasi bading siya?”

“Hindi.”

“Oh.” Ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo ang sagot na ito ni Jinggoy. “so hindi issue sayo na bading siya.”

“Hindi.” Mabilis na sagot ni Jinggoy.

“e di ok.”

“Hindi Kyungsoo, hindi ok.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Kasi…” buntong hininga, “May iba akong gusto.”

Dito na huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. Pero hindi siya sigurado kung para saan ang malalim na hininga na yon. Anu pa man yon ay bahagya siyang nahimasmasan sa sinabi ni Jinggoy tungkol sa iba niyang gusto, at kuntento si Kyungsoo na hindi si em-em yon.

“E di sabihin mo sa kanya na meron kang ibang gusto, hindi mahirap yon Jinggoy.” Rinig na rinig niya ang mabilis na paghinga ni Jinggoy sa kabilang linya.

“Alam ko. Hindi naman ako nahirapan na sabihin sa kanya na gusto kita.”

Napatalon si Kyungsoo sa bigla. Para siyang lobong lumutang sa ere. Lalo atang kumabog ang dibdib niya. “Ano yon?”

Tawa. “Gusto kita. Kyungsoo, gusto kita.”

 

 

~~~

 

Di iiba sa mga nakalipas na gabi, ginawa na namang paraan ni Kyungsoo ang pagiging tropa niya kay Jongin para ibaling sa ibang bagay ang nakakabiglang pagamin ng damdamin ng binata. Nariyang tatawag si Jinggoy, at magbibigay ng sari-saring tanong—siya namang pagbitaw ni Kyungsoo ng mabilis at walang habas na sagot. Nagmamadali at nananalangin na maputol na agad ang linya dahil ilang araw na rin ang nagdaang pagod na pagod na siya sa pagiwas sa nakakakabang mga tanong ni Jinggoy.

Paguusap na nauuwi sa pinaka personal na bagay. Mga tanong na naghahangad ng mas makahulugan kumpara sa sagot na ‘oo nga, red nga favourite color ko’, ‘hindi naman, ok lang’ at ‘kailangan ko na matulog Jinggoy, maaga pa pasok ko bukas e’. At unti-unti, nakadama si Kyungsoo ng pagkabahala na hindi lang sa ganito mahihinto ang paguumpisa ng mga mapanuyong gawain ni Jinggoy.

May mga tawa pa sa mga pinapadalang text messages si Jinggoy, mga karakter na nakangiti—hindi iisa, ngunit higit lima ang mga huling mensahe nito.

Jinggoy: Ingat ka bukas sa pagpasok. Text mo ko pag gising mo. : ) gudnyt ; )

At dama ni Kyungsoo ang mga ngiti ni Jinggoy sa mga mensaheng ipinapadala nito, walang kaalam-alam sa iritasiyong nararanasan ng sinisintang kababata.

 

~~~

 

Bakasyon.

 

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!” sigaw ng isang babae—panganay na anak ni mang eddie, si Joana.

Mabilis na nilakad ni Kyungsoo ang natitirang metro ng palayan papunta sa nakaabang na isa ring kababata, nakangiti at malawak ang mga brasong pang salo niya rito sakaling yumakap itong patalon sa kanya.

Maaliwalas ang mga mata ni Joana habang akap-akap si Kyungsoo.”Grabe, akala ko hindi ka na naman luluwas, sobrang miss na kita.” Impit ni Joana habang marahan na kinukurot si Kyungsoo sa pisngi.

Sinamahan siya nito hanggang makarating sa tahanan ni lola mila, kapatid ni nanay ligaya. Naroroon na sa sala ang mga mangilan-ngilang kamag-anak na tila ba mayroong handaan o piyesta. Inaabangan siya at sinalubong siyang nakangiti.

“Kyungsoo apo, halina’t kumain ka na rito, baka lumamig na ang sabaw ng nilaga.” Sigaw ni lola Mila mula sa kusina, siya namang sulpot ni nanay ligaya mula sa arko ng nasabing kusina. Mabilis nitong sinalubong ang apo upang kunin ang mga bitbit na bag.

“Mabilis ang biyahe mo ngayon, saan ka na naman sumakay? Wag mo isasagot na sa kolorum ka na naman bumiyahe.” Nakasimangot ngunit nagaalalang tanong ng matanda. Abal ito sa pag aayos ng bag ni Kyungsoo habang pabulong-bulong sa iba pa nitong gustong itanong.

“Hindi kolorum sinakyan ko nay, maluwag lang talaga sa nlex.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang papaupo sa isang maliit na lamesa.

“Kumain ka ba bago umalis? Tignan ko nga likod mo baka pawis ka mapulmonya ka niyan, halika dito.” Utos ni nanay ligaya.

“Hindi po ako pawis.”

“E bat parang pagod ka ata? Tigna  mo itsura mo namumutla ka.”

“Sa biyahe lang to.”

Sa oras na ito masakit ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Masakit at walang laman. Kanina pagkababa niya sa bus na sinasakyan, isinuka niya lahat ng kinain nitong umaga. At tila nagiging puti lahat ng nakikita niya.

Hinapo niya ng sariling palad ang noo at doon napalingon siya sa pintuan sa sala. Hindi na niya kailangan pang magtaka sa pagdating ni Jinggoy, alam nito na darating siya at inaasahan na niya ang tagpong ito.

Umalis saglit si nanay ligaya upang kumuha ng maiinom. Nasa mukha nito ang pagaalala.

“Kanina ka pa dumating?” dahan-dahang naglakad papalapit si Jinggoy sa kinaroroonan ni Kyungsoo at sa hindi malamang dahilan, lalong namutla si Kyungsoo.

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo habang unti-unti niyang nararamdaman ang palad ni Jinggoy sa sa ibabaw ng palad niya na nakalapat sa kanyang noo. Hindi sinasadya—mabilis na dumagundong ang mga dagang nananahimik sa loob ng kanyang dibdib. 

Agad siyang tumayo upang makahakbang palayo—na kayang-kaya niyang gawin kundi lang sa kondisiyon ng tiyan niya sa mga oras na to. At dahil tumulak na lahat pataas, nasapo na lang niya ng palad ang bibig nang isuka niya ang natitirang laman ng tiyan.

“Kyungsoo, hala.” Natatarantang sabi ni Jinggoy na parang batang nakakita ng kakaibang bagay na ngayon niya lang nakita. “umupo ka ulit, umupo ka ulit!” marahan niyang hinawakan sa braso si Kyungsoo habang inaalalayan itong umupo.

Samu’t sari ang sermon na inabot ni Kyungsoo kay nanay ligaya habang nililinis nito ang suka sa kanyang damit. “Sabi ko na, hindi ka na naman kumain. Ilang beses ba kita sasabihan ha napakatigas rin ng ulo mo.”

“Kumain ako, sinuka ko lang kanina.” Pagmamaktol ni Kyugsoo. Ilang beses rin ba niya dapat ipaliwanag na talagang sukahin at mahiluhin siya sa biyahe hanggang ngayon. Muling bumalik sa kusina si nanay ligaya, pabulong-bulong at nagaalala.

Umupo sa tabi niya si Jinggoy, nakatitig. “Dati ka pa ganyan?” marahan nitong tanong. Kulang pa ata ang tubig na ininom ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi pa rin naaalis o nababawasan ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib lalu pa’t masiyadong malapit si Jinggoy sa kinauupuan niya.

“Dati pa, bata pa ko ganito na ko.” Mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo, maingat ang kanyang boses at mga salita, nangangambang may masabi na naman siyang pabalang.

“eE di dati tuwing bumabiyahe ka sumusuka ka?” tanong ni Jinggoy na parang hindi alam ang sagot. Saglit siyang tinignan ni Kyungsoo bago ito mulling nagsalita.

“Kaya lagi akong may dalang plastic, pangsalo ng suka.” Nakangising sagot ni Kyungsoo, naiirita na sa dibdib niyang lalo atang bumibilis ang kabog.

“Saka candy.”

Napahinto saglit si Kyungsoo sa narinig bago yumuko at nagisip ng isasagot.

“Kumain ka ng candy pag nasa biyahe para di ka masiyado masuka.” Sambit ni Jinggoy na nakatitig pa rin.

“Hindi ko kinakain yung mga dala kong candy.” Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo bakit tila nagsisimula na namang mangamoy debate ang usapan na ito.

“Bakit?”

“Wala lang.”

“Oo nga wala lang.” marahang sagot ni Jinggoy.

“Anong wala? Di ko kinakain yon.”

“Bakit nga?”

“Pasalubong yon hindi yon baon.” Inis sa sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Para kanino?”

“Kay Joana.” Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang sandaling katahimikan. Nang lumingon siya, nakatitig pa rin si Jinggoy at tila hindi niya na gusto ang mga titig nito.

“Ngayon ano nang pasalubong mo sa ate ko?”

Napaiktad sa inis si Kyungsoo. Bakit ganon ang tanong na yon? Naiirita siya sa tono ng boses ni Jinggoy.

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?”

“Bakit di mo sinasagot mga tawag ko?” kita niyang bumibilis bigla ang hininga ni Jinggoy, at hindi sila nagkakaiba.

“Ano?”

“Bakit di ka na nagrereply? Galit ka ba?”

“Tsk, Jinggoy hindi ko alam.” 

“Alam mo! Iniiwasan mo ko!” tumaas na rin ang boses ni Jinggoy at tila hindi kaya ni Kyungsoo makitang ganito ang kababata. Para bang nasasaktan si Jinggoy sa itsura ng mukha at mga mata nito. Pinandilatan niya si Jinggoy. Halong emosyon na naninisi at nakikiusap na wag na nitong iungkat kung anu man ang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

“Ha? Bakit kita iiwasan?” patay malisyang tanong ni Kyungsoo, nakakunot ang mga kilay.

Ngunit tila di pansin ng binata ang kanyang lihim na pakiusap. Saglit siyang tinitigan ng seryoso ni Jinggoy bago ito ngumisi. “Kasi gusto kita. Kasi umamin ako na mahal kita, kaya ka umiiwas, diba?”

Parang sasabog na ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa naririnig. Sobra na to. Hindi dapat sila naguusap ng ganito at lalung hindi dapat sa loob ng bahay kung saan hindi malayong may ibang makarinig. Hindi ito nararapat. Hindi ito tama. Hindi ito normal.

“Jinggoy! Lalaki ako. Lalaki ka. Ano bang pinagsasabi mo?” nanlalaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo habang pilit na pinapasok sa utak ni Jinggoy ang mga hinaing niyang hindi ito pwede, hindi ito akma.

Totoong nasasaktan na si Kyungsoo sa mga titig ni Jinggoy at gusto na niyang tumakbo palayo. Magtago. Iwasan ang mga kabaliwan ni Jinggoy at magipon ng lakas ng loob na sabihin dito na hindi ito maaari. Na hindi ito maganda para sa kanilang dalawa, sa kanilang pamilya. Kung kaya niya lang. Kung may sapat lang siyang lakas ng loob—isisigaw niya kay Jinggoy na wala itong patutunguhan, na ang ganitong pagibig ay sakit lamang ang naidudulot. ‘Mahal kita’ paulit-ulit yon tumatakbo sa isipan niya magmula nang sabihin yon ng marahan ni Jinggoy nung isang beses niyang kausap ito sa cellphone. 

Anu pa man ang kanyang dahilan sa pagiging marahas sa mga magagandang pinapakita ni Jinggoy, alam niya sa sariling hindi malayo ang nararamdaman niya sa nararamdaman ni Jinggoy at yon ang kinakatakot niya.

“Hindi ko minahal ang pagkalalaki mo Kyungsoo. Mahal kita, yon ang nararamdaman ko.” Impit na pagpupumilit ni Jinggoy, mahina na ang boses at tila hirap na hirap.

“Tumigil ka na. Please lang.” tumalikod na si Kyungsoo matapos niyang masabi ito ng walang alinlangan. 

“Kyungsoo.”

Isang bagsak lang ng pinto ang isinagot ni Kyungsoo nang makapasok na siya sa kwarto sa unang palapag.

 

~~~

“Kyungsoo please—“

“—Jinggoy anu ba, nagusap na tayo diba? Maghanap ka ng babae, wag ako.” Impit na pamimilit ni Kyungsoo dahil hirap na hirap na siyang paliwanagan si Jinggoy.

“Gusto kita makita, please, Kyungsoo.”

Palala ng palala ang Jinggoy na nakakausap ni Kyungsoo. At sobrang lala ng Jinggoy na kausap niya ngayon. 

“Hindi.” Napapailing si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jinggoy. 

“Please, hindi ko na kaya. Gusto kita makita, Kyungsoo mahal kita.” Mangiyak-ngiyak na sagot ni Jinggoy at tila totoong umiiyak na ito.

“Sinabi ko nang hinde!” malakas na sigaw. Masikip na ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo sa tigas ng ulo ng binata. Maikli pa sa isang pulgada ang pasensya niya sa mga pangungulit ni Jinggoy. 

Ayaw na ayaw niyang nagpupumilit si Jinggoy sa mga bagay na hindi dapat lalo na pag alam niyang dapat ay wala siyang pakialam, kaso laging meron.

“Pupuntahan kita sa iniyo, please, pupunta ko ngayon.” Iyak ni Jinggoy, mukhang seryoso.

Sa puntong yon, naiyak na rin si Kyungsoo sa determinasyong pinapakita ni Jinggoy, ang matigas na ulong si Jinggoy. “Wala ako sa bahay, please naman makinig ka!”

“Nasan ka?” pamimilit ni Jinggoy. 

“Wala, wag mo na alamin.”

Magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo nang naputol ang linya.

 

***

 

“Lugaw vendors…avon resellers…mayari ng tiyanggian—yung mga madaling matagpuan, on the spot interview, yun ang hanapin natin.” Maliwanag pa sa araw ang masigasig na utak ni Jongdae habang ang lahat ay bagot na sa group project na ito.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa bahay nila Jongdae upang isagawa ang school project nila sa research. Ang lahat ay bahagyang nakikipagtulungan sa pagbuo ng ideya sa kanilang gagawin maliban kay Kyungsoo na kanina pa may kausap sa kanyang cellphone.

“Busy ka a.” paninita ni Jongdae sa mukhang nangangabang si Kyungsoo. Magkasalubong ang mga kilay nito at  kanina pa tumataas ang boses sa kausap sa cellphone.

Sinenyasan lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae ng sandali. 

Kanina pa balisa si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Jinggoy na luluwas ito upang makita siya, at ilang oras na rin ang lumipas mula nang hindi nito sinasagot ang mga tawag niya.   

“Huy Kyungsoo, halika nga.” Biglang sulpot ni Jongdae sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “Alam mo may sasabihin ako e.”

“Ano?” mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa cellphone.

“Si Jinggoy, kachat ko siya nung isang araw.”

Biglang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Magiilang buwan na ring magkakilala sina Jongdae at Jinggoy dahil pinilit ni Jongdae na makilala ito kahit sa facebook lang, at minsan na rin itong binigyan ng load ni Jinggoy tulad ng hiniling nito noon. Wala namang problema kay Kyungsoo kung naging magkakilala na ang mga ito ngunit, may mga bagay na hindi dapat pinaguusapan ng dalawang yon tulad ng group project na ito.

“Wala kang sinabi diba?” nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Kyungso sa kaibigan.

“Wala naman, nasabi ko lang na today yung group project natin and nabigay ko rin sa kanya yung address ko hehe.” Nakangiting sagot ni Jongdae, hindi alintana ang nagbabadyang poot ni Kyungsoo, “siyempre gusto ko rin naman makita ng personal yung future boyfriend mo so, ayun, no prob.”

“Bakit ka ganyan?” sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang sapo-sapo na ang ulo sa inis na nararamdaman.

Paikot-ikot si Kyungsoo sa kabang nararamdaman. Ngunit alam niyang wala naman na siyang magagawa kung gawin nag ni Jinggoy ang sinabi. Abala siya sa paghihintay ng tawag ni Jinggoy nang tumunog ang doorbell sa gate nila Jongdae. Bahagya siyang tinignan ni Jongdae ng may malisya bago ito lumabas upang pagbuksan ang nasa gate.

Abot-abot na ang kaba ni Kyungsoo habang inaabangan makabalik si Jongdae.

At tila tumigil ang mga oras nang makita niya si Jinggoy na pumasok sa pintuan kasunod ni Jongdae. Malamlam ang mga mata ni Jinggoy patungo sa kanya. At hindi na siya makalma sa mga oras na ito.

“Guys, si Jinggoy nga pala, tropa ko.” Pagpapakilala ni Jongdae sa mga kaklase na walang kaalam-alam kung sinu nga tong Jinggoy.

Sabay-sabay na nag Hi ang mga kaklaseng nasa lapag mga nakaupo, pati na ang mga nakaupo sa sofa. 

“Uhm, wait lang ha, lalabas lang ako saglit.” Sambit ni Kyungsoo na pilit iniiwasan ang mga tingin ni Jongdae.

“Sure.” Sagot ni Jongdae habang nakangisi.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pagsunod ni Jinggoy sa paglabas niya.

Tuloy-tuloy siyang naglakad hanggang sa makalabas ng gate. Hindi siya hihinto sa paglalakad at ewan niya bakit niya gustong magpakalayo at mapunta sa mas pribadong lugar.

Ilang saglit pa nang naramdaman na niya ang kamay sa kanyang braso.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Bakit ang tigas ng ulo mo?”

Biglang tumakbo sa harapan niya si Jinggoy upang pigilan siya sa paglalakad. Kasalukuyan silang nakahinto sa kahabaan ng kalye. At sa tabi ng daanan, na may puno, sumandal si Kyungsoo. “Bakit sarili mo lang sinusunod mo?”

“Kyungsoo, Sorry na.” Naiiyak na sagot ni Jinggoy. “gusto lang talaga kita makita.”

Unti-unti, tumulo ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. Marahan siyang hinaplos ni Jinggoy sa pisngi. “Ang tigas ng ulo mo. Sinabi ko na ngang hindi pwede e.”

“Bakit hinde? Hindi mo ba ko gusto?” tanong ni Jinggoy na parang bata.

Umiiling-iling lang si Kyungsoo, hindi alam ang isasagot. Hindi alam paano ipapaliwanag kung anu man ang nilalaman ng dibdib niya.

“Ano? Ayaw mo sakin? Hindi mo ko kayang mahalin? Kasi  bakla ako?” tanong ni Jinggoy na ikinatawa ni Kyungsoo dahil wala itong katuturan. Sobrang isip bata pa rin ni Jinggoy.

“Sino may sabing ayaw ko sayo?”

Saglit na natameme si Jinggoy. Nanlalaki ang mga mata at titig na titig.

“E di, gusto mo rin ako?”

“Hindi mo naman kasi ako tinatanong.”

“Gusto mo ko hindi lang bilang kaibigan?” Tanong ulit ni Jinggoy.

“Jinggoy, hindi ko alam, basta ang alam ko, hindi pwedeng hindi kita magustuhan, okay?”

Hindi na nakasagot pa si Jinggoy, agad niyang niyakap si Kyungsoo ng mahigpit at humikbi. “Akala ko wala akong pagasa sayo. Akala ko hindi mo ko matatanggap.”

“Anu ka ba.” Bahagyang tinapik ni Kyungsoo sa likod si Jinggoy habang akap-akap niya ito. Natatawa man siya, kakaibang saya ang nararamdaman niya. Dahil kahit kalian, walang dahilan para hindi niya ito magustuhan. At agn tunay na nararamdaman niya para ito ay di naiiba sa nararamdaman ni Jinggoy.

“Pwede na kitang ligawan, diba?” Tanong ni Jinggoy habang akap-akap pa rin ang kababata. Huminga siya ng malalim bago binitiwan si Kyungsoo, humakbang siya palayo at hinarap ito.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jinggoy. “Anong ginagawa mo?”

“Sinisimulan ko na manligaw.” Nakatawa na ang isip batang si Jinggoy. “Kyungsoo, pwede ba tayong mag-date?” nakangising tanong ni Jinggoy.

Malakas na tawa ang isinagot ni Kyungsoo. Ibang klaseng kabaliwan talaga tong si Jinggoy. Ngunit kahit mukha silang tanga sa tabi ng kalsada, ngumit siya sa matamis na alok ni Jinggoy. Inabot ni Jinggoy ang kamay niya at tinapat ito sa dibdib.

“Alam kong para sakin talaga lahat ng candy na pasalubong mo noon. Pero isa lang ang sigurado, para sayo lang ang puso ko.”

Malakas ulit na tawa ang sumalubong kay Jinggoy, nakanguso na ito. “Oo, para sayo talaga lahat yon.” Natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Saglit na nagkatitigan ang dalawa bago sila tuluyang naglakad palayo pa. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at yumuko para isandal ang noo sa dibdib ni Jinggoy. Noon lang ngumiti tumawa si Jinggoy, at bagama’t hindi nila alam kung saan ito lahat patungo, mahigpit nilang hinawakan ang kamay ng isa’t-isa.

“Tara, kain tayo.”

“Saan?”

“Sa lugawan diyan tara masarap yun.”


End file.
